Ebbing Pain
by xxThESiLEntOnExx
Summary: 5 is taken away by the Cat Beast after it had attacked his home. Now it's up to 9,7,2,and 6 to rescue him.
1. Chapter 1

Ebbing Pain

AN: Hello my name is TwinTailz and I am new to the writing world. I hope you enjoy my first piece and comet NICELY on it. So I have come to say this one simple rule: PLEASE NO FLAMERS. Comets like these can slightly emotionally wound the heart, mind ,and soul. So once again, I hope you enjoy this fiction and please _no_ flamers.

………………………………

* * *

_Ch. 1_**: **It was a day as any other and 5 was more anxious than usual. He would jump at the smallest of sounds, turn his head to see if someone was watching him, and if someone asked him to do something he would ask if it had anything to do with the emptiness.

* * *

_7's POV:_

_I'm worried about 5. I know he can be a little bit jumpy, but I've never seen him like this! Hm… maybe I should ask the others if they've noticed 5's odd behavior… _She spotted 9 walking out of a sanctuary hallway and dashed toward him calling out his name. Once caught up 9 greeted her with a greeting that touched her heart fondly.

"Hello 9", She greeted back.

"Hey…haven't you noticed how strange 5's been acting?" 9 inquired.

"That's what I was about to ask you!" Exclaimed 7, " Yeah…he seems to be a bit more…" 9 finished the sentence,

" Jumpy? Jittery? Fraidy-catish? Sque-" 7 couldn't bear it any longer.

" Yes! All those things!, "She snapped," And I'm worried…" She stared at 9 with overwhelming sadness. He met her gaze with a look that panged her soul; 9 gave 7 a comforting pat on her shoulder. As he walked away, 7 looked down with a feeling of worry she had never felt before. _Oh 9... _she thought.

* * *

_Cat Beast's POV:_

_Oh…when will be a good time to attack the sanctuary? _The Cat Beast stood hidden outside the stitch punk's home. With metallic claws unsheathed, boney teeth bared, and silvery tail lashing this feline was ready for a fight. _The Fabricator wants me to crash the party at sunset…but the sun is still high in the sky! I just can't wait any longer! _The beast pondered on attacking them now or later for a few moments more, his red optics closed. After a few more minutes, he opened his eyes; he had decided.

"Be ready stitch punks," snarled the now rearing up monster of darkness, " Because I'm coming in three…two…one…"

* * *

_9's POV:_

_I've never seen 7 so down before…_9 sat alone in 2's workshop. He had wrenched a shoulder bolt and the pain was starting to chew on his left arm. 9 held his shoulder with his opposite arm; he couldn't stop worrying about 5. As he waited for 2 to come back, he couldn't help but think that something was going to happen…something evil. Suddenly a large shadow flew above the sanctuary roof. _Huh? What's that? _The shadow seemed to get bigger until it crashed through the sanctuary roof and landed with clumsy ease. Dust surrounded 9 until he couldn't see anything. A huge metal paw with six sets of sharp claws appeared out of the dusty fog and swiped at 9. He flew across the room until his back met a hard, wooden wall with such force that it knocked the breath out of him. Dazed, he regained his breath; pain surging through his entire back side. He refocused-the fuzz in his vision slowly receding- until he saw just what struck him. _Oh my gosh…_

"_CAT BEAST!", _9 yelled at the top of his winded, dust-filled lungs. He watched as it's two front paws smashed through the rest of the sanctuary roof and break all the surrounding windows. 9 cowered, his uninjured arm covering his face; he had had bad experiences with this thing. He shuddered as he remembered the encounters he had had: Hiding in a tin can from the it's nefarious clutches, watching 7 nearly slay the creature; she had gotten a nearly fatal injury then, It almost killed 5..._Oh my gosh…5! _He staggered to his feet, his back side throbbing now; he tried to run around the dark creation, but it just roared in his face and snapped his jaws at him. Suddenly 9 saw 7 out of the corner of his eye. She was about to start dashing toward the predator; her skullmet on. 9 pressed his back against the wall.

"7!", 9 wailed. 7 skidded to a halt and peered around looking for the source of the cry in distress. 9 called and called again; the attacker only three inches away from his face. At last she spotted him. Throwing a rock at it's head, she ran to 9 while it was off guard.

"9", She whispered, " Are you okay? Did it hurt you?" They both turned their heads toward the cat beast just to see it run out of the now destroyed workshop, its paws shaking the room with each stomp.

"We've got to go…_NOW_!", commanded 7. 9 stared at her and nodded. Holding 7's hand, they ran out of the room; 9 lagging behind.

* * *

_Normal POV: _

The sanctuary was havoc: 1 was being protected by 8, 3 and 4 were cataloging the beast in it's evil red optics, 6 had been flung against a wall and is now knocked out-his breathing unsteady, 5 was shooting it with his harpoons, and 2 was with 6 not only protecting him but trying to wake him up as well. 7 immediately ran into the fight scene; hungry for the bloody taste of battle. 9 ran towards 5; seeing the scared look on 5's face- 9 wasn't as scared as he was a few minutes ago- told him that he was out of amo. Suddenly the Cat- like creature lunged towards the two.

" Look out!", 5 yelled as he pushed 9 out of the way. The Cat Beast grabbed 5; It's eyes gleaming with malice.

"5!", 9 yelled as he saw his friend get carried away by the monster that had attacked their home. 7 leaped off a high jagged ledge; her skullmet still on and scythe now out. But the Cat Beast spotted her and grabbed 7 with his metallic tail; shaking the life out of her. It then slammed her into the ground, leaving 7 unconscious. Once everyone calmed down, a voice was heard.

"6 knew this happen," 6 whispered now awake, "Had dream about it over and over and over…" He trailed off as he wondered over to his little drawing corner. The sanctuary was silent. They were silent because they knew that 5 was gone.

* * *

***Hey! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of my first 9 story. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey It's me again with a brand new, fresh off the press chapter! Just for a quick reminder I forbid flamers here. Well… enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

_Ch. 2, 5's POV:_

_Its so dark… I can't see a thing. Did I lose another eye? _Suddenly a bright red light flashed into his eye. Looking up he gasped: It was the Cat Beast. 5 trembled until it turned into violent shakes. The Beast lunged; it's fangs dripping saliva and blood from the last fleshy human it had preyed on. 5 scrambled to his feet and tried to run, but the atrocious creature scooped him up in his paws; impaling 5 in the knee with one of his claws. It snickered as it watched 5 clutch his now torn knee and yelp in pain. The bony feline snarled when the sounds of pain ceased and then put 5 in his jaws; shaking it's head until 5 nearly hurled. After that horrible event it spat him out against a wall. While 5 was recovering from the assault, the CSB(cat skull beast) coiled it's tail around him until he could barely breathe. Even though it heard and saw 5 gasp and struggle for air, it didn't care. The only thing it cared about was what it's programming told him to do: kill the stitch punks.

* * *

_Normal POV:_

Back in the sanctuary, everyone was plotting. Everyone except 1.

"You people are just wasting your time!", he would say, " 5 is probably dead by now!" 9 and 7 would cringe in annoyance every time 1 said such things as these. They were both tired of the crabby old elder's ridicules and remarks, so they decided to make a stand.

"1's just afraid of what's out there," 9 challenged aloud. He and 7 both tried not to laugh as they watched 1 stiffen and turn around.

"What did you just say?", 1 growled. 7 silently giggled to herself, her fingertips on her lips.

"Oh," 7 answered,"9 was just saying that your too afraid to risk your life for others- you wouldn't even risk your life for yourself." 1 narrowed his optics and stamped his staff on the old wooden ground making it's sound echo throughout the sanctuary. Everyone turned and looked at 1.

"Now you two listen here," he snapped," I'm not _afraid_ of risking _my_ life for others, I just think: _why do it? After all it's that person who's going to die, not me!"_

"But think", 9 shot back; his humor transforming into anger," We would've-we already have- saved you in life threatening situations!"

"Think about 5 for example!", 7 countered; her humor deteriorating just as 9's had.

" 5 was blind and let himself get whisked away by that terrible creature!", 1 yelled.

" _5_ saved my life! He would've done the same for you.", 9 rebelled, " 5's not the one who is blind around here…no, the blind one around here is _you_!" 7 spoke,

" He's right. You are blind in a way that is twisted and wrong. You are blind because what the right thing to do is in front of you and you don't even see it" 1 just scowled and turned around to leave. But just before he started walking he bitterly whispered,

" Fine. Do what you want. I wont feel bad if you all die." He left.

* * *

Hey there! That's the end of this chapter folks! And just a quick shout out to KnucklesRedFury, Thank you so much for being my first(and only) commenter on my first chapter of this story! You rock!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey. This is my third chapter to Ebbing Pain. I'm actually going to write this from just normal POV. Lets see how this turns out XD

* * *

_Chapter 3, Third Person POV._

_I can't do this anymore. I can't go on like this, _5 thought painfully. He was tired, torn, and tattered and the cat beast had decided to give him a break by putting him in a rusty, old cage. _2's been in one of these before_, he remembered that one time when him and 9 went to rescue him from the nefarious clutches of the Cat Beast. But his thoughts and rendezvous' soon faded and 5 found himself traveling towards the darker side of his thoughts. He began to solemnly wonder,_ Maybe they think I'm already dead…or maybe…maybe something terrible happened to them! No…_ He shook these terrible thoughts away. _I should think positive instead of dwell on the negative._ Suddenly fear took over his body, paralyzing him; the cat beast had come back for more. It grabbed 5 from behind and scratched him from his head and down, leaving a long, open scar down his number in a straight line. 5 clenched his teeth- his optics shut tight in pain. He hated playtime.

Back in the sanctuary, 9,7,2,and 6 were saying their goodbyes to 1,8,and the twins. They had originally asked 8 if he wanted to come, but he had decided to stick to his normal job which was guarding the place. 7 thought that the hardest one's to say goodbye to was probably 3 and 4, the twins. She held them close to her heart, She was like a mother to them and though she was brave and knew that she was most likely going to live, she couldn't help but think how the young identical stitch punks would react if she were to die in this heroic act. Now to 9, 1 was probably the easiest to say goodbye to. He didn't exactly hate 1...it's just that he didn't exactly like him either. In fact he usually just got on his nerves. 6 just sort of stood at the entrance to the gigantic church and shuffled his toes on the ground as if saying, "It's time to go." However he did say goodbye to the twins because they had had a few good times together. And 2 had said good bye to everyone with warmth always in his tone; they respected him for his big, caring heart. At last, it was time to go. With hearts and heads full of adventure- though 6's was just full of the source- they said good bye once more and headed out of the building. They were on a rescue mission. They started out fast- watching for any dangers that lay ahead of them. Everything was going well until 7 heard a rustle behind a nearby boulder. Eyes wide in surprise, she turned her head towards it.

" Is everything alright my dear?", Asked 2. The rustling stopped. 7 raised her eyebrows.

" Uh-huh." She replied blankly, nodding slowly.

" Well, alright then.". 2 had stopped with her and had decided to start walking again. 7 followed, still thinking about the rustle behind the boulder. She shook it off. _I'm probably just seeing things,_ she thought.

* * * * * * * *

It was about sunset by the time the stitch punks arrived at the cave of the beast. They were tired, but they knew they must press on. They all walked inside the foul smelling home swiftly and silently. 9 could tell 2 was worn: his breath in shallow gasps and his slowing pace. 2 was at the very back of the group, so 9 decided to slow down and talk to him.

" Hey, are you doing okay?", he whispered to him. 2 looked at him and smiled weakly,

" Yes 9, I'm just bit tired." 9 still wasn't so sure.

" Did you need help catching up?", He offered.

" Oh," 2 chuckled lightly, " No my boy, I'm perfectly fine." Pain struck 9's heart. "_My boy_" 2 always called 5 that. 2 began to walk a little faster. _Finding and saving 5 must be making him stronger, he thought as he and 2 both got caught up with 7 and 6. 7 peered behind her._

" _There you two are!", She remarked, " Where were you guys?"_

" _Well 9 here had slowed down to my pace to make sure I was doing alright.", replied 2 kindly._

" _Well alright", 7 whispered, " We should be almost th- what's wrong 6" They all turned their sights to 6 who was trembling uncontrollably. He pointed down to the ground and mumbled, horrified,_

" _F-five's e-eyep-ppatch". 2 was first on the scene. He went over to the eye patch and examined it._

" _Yes…this is 5's bandage", 2 confirmed, his voice sounding dull. They all looked straight ahead. They knew they must be getting close._

* * *

_That's the ending of this chapter. Will 5 be found alive or dead? Find out in the next chapter of, "Ebbing Pain." Don't forget to R and R!_


End file.
